1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to knee supports and more particularly pertains to a new knee protector for supporting a keeling person and protecting his or her knees and feet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of knee supports is known in the prior art. More specifically, knee supports heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art knee supports include U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,380,021; 5,427,391; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 353,702; U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,772,071; 2,971,769; and 718,875.
In these respects, the knee protector according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of supporting a keeling person and protecting his or her knees and feet.